The present disclosure relates to the field of display technology. More specifically, it relates to an array substrate, a display panel, a method of fabricating an array substrate.
Compared with other types of display devices (for example, liquid crystal display units), OLED display devices, as next-generation displays, have been widely studied and obtained a preliminary application due to their advantages of thinness, low power consumption, high contrast, high color gamut, and no backlighting.